


Why? Just Why?

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Has a little coarse language, One Shot, a little bit in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: So, Cayde is dead, what now? Well, this is what I think would happen.





	Why? Just Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm SUPER late on this, but I never had an archive account before, so there's that... Uhhh hope you enjoy.

A Destiny 2: Forsaken One-Shot

You arrived at the Prison of Elders to assist Cayde and Petra Venj to quell the prison riot that just broke out. Everything was fine and dandy, just running through the cell blocks, killing everything in sight. What else would an Arc Staff Hunter do? Hit them with a bow? That isn't your style, and neither is the famous Golden Gun. You always felt in your element when wielding Arc Energy. It felt natural, like you were always meant to use it. After getting communications and defenses back online through the prison, there was a few shots and the central platform was sent tumbling down to the lowest levels off the prison. Only the worst of the worst were down there. Petra informed you that this wasn't just a prison riot, it was a prison break. Who the hell would get out of the Prison of Elders? You really don't want to find out either.

But unfortunately, you found out.

You walked into a room close to the lower exits to find Cayde, laying there, stirring, just barely. Your Ghost informs you that Cayde's Ghost is gone, she was destroyed. You once again look to the door and spot _**him**_. That motherfucking Prince. Uldren Sov. He was holding something, and upon closer inspection, you notice it is Cayde's Prized Handcannon. The Ace of Spades. NO ONE, under any circumstance, IS ALLOWED TO HOLD THE ACE OF SPADES! Other than Cayde, of course.

You recall a time where Cayde was showing you the Hunter ropes, he was preparing you, trying to help you, since you struggled a little. He took you under his wing, as his protégé, to be one of the greatest Hunters of this time. You asked him how he got his gun, the Ace of Spades. He told you it was a story for another day…

You never did get to hear that story, and it was too damn late to ask him about it now. You stand up and look Uldren in the eyes, to which he waves Ace in front of you, "Don't worry, he didn't feel a thing…" he said that with a _goddamn smirk on his face_. This was no longer about the Vanguard. This was about avenging a friend.

"YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU, MARK MY WORDS!" You shout at the closed door, not knowing whether or not Uldren, and his posse that he was with, heard you.

Cayde was stirring a little bit more, you pull out your Ghost, hoping it could heal his wounds. When your Ghost tells you it can't, you head sinks into your hands, and you try to hold back the dam of tears and sobs, but it was pointless. Cayde tries to reassure you, telling you not to cry. He tells you to think of all the good times you two had together. He mentions the time you snuck him out of a boring meeting to go shoot some Fallen in the Cosmodrome. You chuckle at this remembering how mad Zavala was at the both of you.

"That's better, now you tell…. Zavala and… Ikora… that this was…. The best….bet I ever…. Lost…" Cayde said before his bright blue optics, turned off for the last time. Petra enters the room soon after, and is horrified by the sight. You don't blame her for bring Cayde here, he did owe Petra a favor. This wasn't what she expected. Nor did you. You pick up and carry Cayde's body back to your ship in silence. Your Ghost pulls Cayde's ship around and flies it back to the Tower. Everyone wonders why Cayde's ship is here, and that is quickly answered by you stepping out of your ship, with Cayde in your hands. Everyone around you is too stunned to speak, and other Guardian's gazes land on you. They knew you were Cayde's protégé, wondering why you aren't more distressed. You couldn't hold in it anymore. You set Cayde down and you break down completely. No words were necessary to express how everyone felt. Your sorrow was the only thing required. Ikora and Zavala arrive after hearing your outburst, and their eyes went wide. They were shocked, to say the least. You picked Cayde up, after you stopped screaming in utter agony, and walked towards the other two Vanguards. Zavala out stretches his arms, silently asking you to hand Cayde over. You comply without hesitation. After all that, you walk away, waiting for your next assignment, as if nothing happened. You want revenge.

**Three days later…**

The memorial service was here and gone, you enter the room and see Ikora and Zavala, they are conversing about they should have been there for him. Ikora mentions going after Sov, to which, Zavala declines and shuts it down. You finally speak up after not talking for three days, "Don't worry, Uldren Sov… is **mine.** " you clench your hands at this, trying to relieve stress. You walk out soon afterwards to head to the Reef, more specifically, the Tangled Shore. A lawless place, but it is where Uldren and his followers, these 'Barons' are. You intend to hunt them down and end them. Cayde deserves that, and so much more.

**One week later...**

You finally caught up to Uldren, you slayed his Barons, all eight of them. You intend to end him. Petra, along with a mutual associate known as Spider, helped you track down the Barons, to end them. You slay the monstrosity that Uldren released, and there Uldren lies, weak and finished. The Ace of Spades was only a few feet away, it looked like hell. Banshee will have a fun time fixing this. You walk over to Uldren, you point the barrel at him. He then asks you if you know what side you are on, the Light? Or the Dark? You answer with the pull of the trigger...

It's been only a week since Cayde's murder, and it has only been a few hours since you have exacted your revenge on the bastard that took your Vanguard, Mentor, Teacher, and most importantly, Friend. Now that your bloodthirst has been quenched, a new matter is on the rise. Who will be the new Hunter Vanguard? Sure, there is Shiro-4 or Marcus Ren, but they were not around when Cayde passed, you were. There is only one option available. You, courtesy of the Hunter Vanguard Dare.

The Dare states, at least how I perceive it, is Cayde, or current Vanguard bets another Hunter that whoever dies and stays dead, the other participant has to assume the position of the Hunter Vanguard.

"There is no way I am becoming the Vanguard Ikora!" You say, outraged at the thought.

"There is no other choice, the Dare you Hunters partake in is very clear…" Ikora said, with a face that held no jokes.

"Commander? Can I have assistance here?" You say as you glare at Ikora, with a hint of anger and sorrow.

"Sorry, Hunter, I'm afraid this is out of my hands." He replies sternly, stoic as ever. That doesn't help me at all. Being Vanguard isn't the same without Cayde, he'd probably say, 'Hey… Take me with you?'.

"PUTTING ME HERE WOULD BE DETRIMENTAL!" You shout loud enough for Lord Shaxx to hear you from across the Tower. He doesn't show it, but you think you saw him wince at the volume, and it takes a LOT to get him to do that, just ask Ikora.

"Do you both know how many times I saved each and every one of us from impossible odds, and each of those times I was out there leading the charge! Not because I had to, not because you ordered me to, but because I wanted to, as selfish as it sounds. Being a Hunter meant sometimes putting down the loner ways, and stand up when you are needed. I did it out of duty, something you both know. My duty doesn't lie here with the Vanguard… It lies out on the Frontier. It calls to me, waiting for me to explore it in all of its glory..." You continue venting your anger, your rage, your despair, and you continue on by saying, "Every time something horrible came knocking, I was there, waiting to kick its teeth in EVERY TIME! Now you are telling me that I can't go out in the field anymore. Now I see why Cayde wanted to have someone else standing here, he didn't want to be in the Tower, but here we are, standing here, and saying how I need to step up, I already have on 5 occasions… You already know that. I'm still in my prime, and you are taking that away."

You stop to look at the Ace of Spades in your left hip holster; You pull it out and twirl it on your finger, just like Cayde did when he was bored. This was Cayde's prized possession, all repaired, courtesy of Banshee, and with the parts Cayde left behind. At the mention of the parts left behind, you think back to the audio log he left for you to find. You remember it word for word.

"This one is for the one and only Mr./Ms. Strong-And-Silent-Type. Congratulations, buddy. I mean that. Always knew you'd outdo me some day. And if that means you had to do me in too… eh, you saved my life on Nessus, so I owed it to you anyway. Take care of the Ace of Spades will ya? I'm not just talking about the maintenance; Banshee can help you with all that. I mean, take care of Ace. Use it well. Oh, hey and… if you found any of those papers from my earlier… eh… deployments? Burn 'em. Don't want people poking through the lives of Caydes 0 through 5. So just... put it all behind you, OK? Every story has an end. This is mine." - **Cayde's Audio log for you in the Mission "Ace in the Hole".**

You stop twirling Ace after thinking of this heartfelt message from your mentor. Your emotions are starting to get the best of you, you need to leave and cool off, you think to yourself. Taking a deep breath, you turn on your heel and start to walk out of the newly built Hall of Guardians, teary-eyed and in distress. You refuse to talk to anyone else for the rest of the week, and you refuse to bring up a topic about Cayde. You wonder how will you recover from this. Your Ghost has voiced their concerns, but you tune it out for now. You just need time. Time seems to be the key factor here. You silently promi- No, you silently vow to yourself to keep Cayde's legacy alive. One cannot be forgotten, if someone is there to remember them.


End file.
